Island of Quackatoa
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Mr. McDuck and the Trins are vacationing on the Island of Quackotoa when it's volcano erupts. The Justice Ducks come to the rescue. A Ducktales/DW crossover.


**Island of Quackatoa**

By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

* * *

Re:pokefan366: just because you CAN do something doesn't make it a good idea.

Maybe you're actually a DW fan. There have to be SOME. And maybe you work for Disney and STILL don't want to admit that Ducktales was more popular than DW when Disney wanted it to be the other way around. Tough.

I suspect most, if not all "fans" who write DW stories work for Disney and know Disney would LOVE to bring back DW. My apologies to any real DW fans who writes DW fanfics.

Maybe just because I can't imagine a normal fan liking DW in the first place. Never mind still caring after about 20 years. I make the mistake of sometimes reading a DW fanfic , trying to talk sense to Disney, trying to figure out why the bleep they don't bring back Ducktales and to steal ideas for my own Ducktales story.

I also have a tendency to enjoy hurting myself: I used to watch the tv show "shazam", despite how painful that travesty was to a fan of the Marvel family.

Loosely based on "Quacko-Quacko Island" by Don Markstein & Bob Foster/Jose Maria" in Uncle Scrooge # 363.

You DO know if you'd dropped the "Launchpad is a moron" routine I'd BOUGHT the stinking comic?

But with all the hundreds of thousands of people who like Launchpad as a moron buying it , I'm SURE you don't care.

(Yeah, RIGHT. That's NOT what the sales reports say, right? Or do you lie to yourselves, too?

* * *

**IF** your so-called fans are telling you one thing, but the sales report don't back it up, it's time to ignore the toe-kissers who tell you what you want to hear and pay attention to the sales reports.

I don't know what everybody else likes and buys. I only know what I like and what I want to buy. Your story was so NOT what I want. )

Is this story is too crowded already, or can I add in the Flying McQuacks?

* * *

Launchpad had flown Mr. McDuck and the Trins and me to Quackatoa Island.

"I don't know, Mr. McD. That volcano erupted once and nearly destroyed this place. What if it blows it's top again?" Launchpad asked.

"Nonsense, Launchpad. The volcano been quiet for decades. You know nothing about volcanoes." Mr. McDuck replied.

"True. But I don't like the way it's smoking." Launchpad said.

The boys and Mr. McDuck and Launchpad and me got into our swim things and after setting up on the beach, went swimming in the water.

"Don't go out too deep! And stay near the lifeguard!" Mr. McDuck screamed at them.

"We know! We'll remember!" the boys said.

"Me too! I'm not much of a swimmer- I can barely swim at all.' I admitted.

"Really?" Launchpad asked me.

" I can float, dog-paddle and tread water, but that's about it. So I stay where my feet can reach the bottom." I said.

'Can I teach you how to swim?" Launchpad asked.

"That could be fun." I replied, since it gave Launchpad an excuse to touch me and hold me. Not that he needs an excuse.

The day went by swiftly, for we were all having fun swimming, making sand castles, eating sand-wiches and relaxing.

All too soon it was time to go home. Launchpad prepared the plane for the flight home.

Then, the stupid volcano started smoking and steaming for all it was worth. It was also rumbling and scaring everybody into a panic.

Launchpad radioed the coast guard and Gizmoduck and told them that the volcano was erupting and the island had to be evaluated.

"Listen, I REALLY hate to suggest this, but why don't you call DW and have him summon the Justice Ducks to help?" Giz suggested.

"Good idea! I'll let DW think it was my idea- I know he'd never let you live it down if YOU asked him for help." Launchpad replied.

Launchpad then crammed as many people as possible into our plane. Launchpad, me, Mr. McDuck, the Triplets and countless perfect strangers had a bumpy ride.

There were drafts of hot air coming from the volcano, not to mention smoke and steam that made flying difficult. Besides, Launchpad was in a hurry to get people to safety so he could go back and rescue some more people.

"Launchpad, love- do you think I could fly one of your planes back and help you rescue people? I'm not sure I can take off safely in those kind of conditions, I'm still a novice pilot." I asked.

"I KNOW you can do it. Do you?" Launchpad asked.

"I'm willing to try my best." I replied.

"That's good enough for me." Launchpad smiled.

So we both into the biggest planes (the most seats) we had and flew back and forth ferrying people off the island.

The Justice Ducks soon arrived on Duckweena the real dragoness. (1)They landed away from the already panicking people, knowing a real live dragon tends to scare people. Duckweena was already big enough for them to ride on her when they landed. AFTER reassuring people that Duckweena was there to help, Duckweena got as big as she can (about the size of an army cargo plane), which did make people nervous.

However, DW figured that would happened and since Gos had pleaded to help, he let her do the only thing she could: ride with them and ride back.

"Come here little girl who won a day with me in a contest!" said DW, pretending not to know her from Eve.

"Yes, Mr. Darkwing Duck, sir?" asked Gos, laying it on thick.

"Show people how harmless Duckweena is." DW commanded.

And Gos got on Duckweena's back, petted the dragoness and fed her a tidbit.

That did it. People were NOT going to be outdone by a LITTLE GIRL. They got on Duckweena's back and she flew them to safety. Including, under protest, Gos. A deal is a deal.(2)

DW made himself useful by organizing everybody and everything: barking out orders, acting like a cross between a traffic cop and a hall monitor. He helped everybody get OUT as fast and as calmly as possible.

Giz loaded people onto a barge and used his helmit-copter for the engine and speed them AWAY.

Neptunia summoned whales. Brave but nervous people muttering:  
"Whales do NOT eat people. Whales do NOT eat people. Do whales know that?" got on their backs and were swum to safety.

Stego moved stuff out of the way, made makeshift ramps and actually calmed panicky people down. Compared to Duckweena, Stego was downright reassuring. And since he kept reminding kids of Barney (3), it was impossible to stay scared of him.

Morgana made the boats and planes bigger, so they'd hold more people.(4) She tried to prevent the volcano from erupting by using magic to freeze it. But she could only keep it up so long. The best she could do was stall for time. The minute she stopped, the volcano started preparing to erupt again. Sooner or later, she would get too tired to do any more magic. But for now, she could prevent the eruption.

"Duckblur...can you use your powers to "freeze" the volcano in Time?" Morgana asked.

"Afraid not. It's too big. I'm speeding time up for the people on this island, giving them longer to get OFF. THAT I can do for a big as area as I like. So I'm doing it for everything BUT the volcano. If I try to "freeze" too big an area in Time, then Time starts going wacky. Don't ask me why." Duckburg explained.

The Coast Guard arrived and got to work taking people to safety by boat and by plane.

The volcano was frozen, but every time Morgana stopped to catch her breath, it rumbled and roared and smoked and steamed- louder and more than it did the time before.

With everybody working as hard as they could, everybody was evaluated from the Island in time. Soon after all were a safe distance away, the volcano erupted. Lava and ash and smoke went everywhere.

"I got an idea." Launchpad said. "Now that everybody's off the Island safely, we can go back and fetch the Thunderquack."

So me and Launchpad did so. Launchpad explained his idea as we returned home for the Thunderquack. I kept my eyes open for a nice big iceberg drifting towards the shipping lanes. We cleared this with the coast guard, who usually handle that.

I soon found an iceberg trying to make a nuisance of itself. And lowered a giant icepick to pick up the iceberg, The Thunderquack carried the iceberg easily. And carried it to the erupting volcano.

I used a giant knife to slice off a slab of ice. Launchpad flew the Thunderquack so the slab of ice fell SMACK! right into the volcano's "mouth".

Then a few more slabs went in front of the approaching lava. This may TOTALLY work for Supes, but for us, all it did was slow the volcano and it's lava. It saved some of houses, but would not have saved all the people.

It took quite some time before we were sure the volcano had stopped erupting. And before the lava had cooled enough to return.

"But who's going to visit the Island after this? Aren't people going to be afraid of another eruption? Without tourists, nobody here makes money!" Launchpad asked.

"Unless we turn the eruption into a tourist attraction. And do our best to prevent others." Mr. McDuck replied.

And he got experts to design and build a giant water pump. Seawater was pumped into the now dormant volcano. It was hoped the cold water would keep the volcano dormant.

This heated the water, which powered the water pump. The experts were working on ways to get more power out of this geothermal source.

But in the meantime, the cold stone the lava had cooled into was smoothed and turned into giant waterslides. People paid good money to ride to the top and slide back down.

This was a great tourist attraction.

**The End.**

* * *

(1)See the "The Blue Dragon", my last Ducktales/DW crossover.

(2) DW made a deal with Gos: Gos got to come if she pretended not to know him, and showed people how safe Duckweena is and rode back home on her and stayed there.

(3) Which I have no doubt was completely and totally intentional. Everybody "borrows" off of everybody else.

(4) Suggestions on how the JD could help rescue people HIGHLY appreciated.**  
**


End file.
